Sous la poussière
by Originee
Summary: Recueil de textes courts. SLASH. Texte numéro 2 : "Un baiser, et puis tous les autres. Jusqu'au dernier" HarryDraco
1. Moment numéro 1 : Il pleuvait ce jour là

Bonjour,

Après de longues années de silence, j'ai décidé de remettre un peu de vie à mon profil.  
Ici, vous trouverez des mini-fics qui prennaient la poussière dans mon ordi.  
J'implore votre indulgence. Elles n'ont jamais eu vocation à être publiées. Ce sont des "moments de vie". Des idées d'un jour mises en mots.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Auteur: Origine

Pairing: HarryxDraco

Date d'écriture : 2005

* * *

**Titre : Il pleuvait ce jour là.**

.

Il pleuvait ce jour là et tu me tenais la main. C'était une pluie lourde, bruyante et froide. Elle nous entourait, elle nous trempait, elle nous faisait frissonner aussi.

Nous étions dans une rue commerçante de Londres. Certainement quelque part vers Picadilly Circus. Je t'avais convaincu de découvrir enfin la partie moldue de Londres et nous y étions. Evidemment, il avait fallu qu'il pleuve et que toutes les vitrines des magasins se retrouvent dégoulinante et embuées, loin de tout ce que je t'avais promis.

Tu n'avais rien dit, te contentant de me lancer un regard supérieur. Cela m'avait fait rire et j'avais pris ta main pour nous emmener un peu plus loin.

Tu sais, en cette seconde, la seule chose qui me rendait exceptionnel c'était toi, Draco. C'était uniquement ton amour. Oui, je n'étais plus le Survivant. Je n'étais plus une célébrité, un héros, je n'étais qu'un homme. Qu'un homme aimé.

Ce jour-là, j'étais heureux. Heureux de pouvoir te tenir la main dans la rue, heureux de pouvoir sentir ta chaleur contre moi dans la froidure de la ville, heureux tout bêtement de tenir un énorme parapluie sous lequel nous nous abritions tous les deux.

Ce fut la première fois de ma vie où je me suis senti parfaitement _normal_. La magie du moment se résumait au sentiment tiède qui s'infusait dans ma poitrine.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, tu m'avais demandé de te laisser porter cet immense parapluie. Tu voulais un peu faire ton gentleman. Souriant, j'en avais profité pour glisser ma main libre contre ta hanche et j'avais trouvé ton manteau bizarrement chaud et sec pour un temps de pluie.

J'avais soupiré devant tant d'obstination de ta part à ne pas vouloir te passer de la magie, ne serait-ce que quelques heures mais je m'étais blotti tout de même contre toi.

Je me rappelle que tu avais refusé d'entrer dans une bouche de métro, même pour t'abriter et que, en levant un sourcil, tu avais refusé de prendre un café au Starbucks.

« Vivre parmi les moldus quelques heures durant ne veut pas dire accepter leur habitudes, Harry », avais-tu déclaré sans plus te justifier. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas protesté et j'avais simplement posé mes lèvres sur ta joue, à quelques centimètres de ta bouche.

Je crois que c'était la première fois que nous nous embrassions en public, Draco.

.

Aujourd'hui, c'est sur l'Ecosse qu'il pleut. Notre jardin est rayé de pluie et cette pluie ressemble beaucoup à celle qui ensevelissait la capitale britannique en ce jour de balade.

J'ose espérer qu'il pleut aussi à Londres et que la pluie inonde les pavés, qu'elle assourdit les oreilles des passants et qu'elle emmêle les cheveux des amoureux.

Oh, j'aimerai tellement que ce soit le cas. Et j'aimerai que nous nous y trouvions. A Londres, sous la pluie.

Ah, j'aurais aimé que l'on se souvienne ensemble. J'aurais aimé te revoir avec un parapluie dans les mains et les cheveux presque humides. J'aurais aimé t'embrasser à nouveau au milieu d'un tas d'inconnus.

Pensif, je détourne le regard de la fenêtre et observe l'horloge murale du salon.

Il est six heures du soir. J'espère que tu ne tarderas pas trop.

.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

O.


	2. Moment numéro 2 : Un baiser

**Titre : Un baiser.**

Pairing : Draco x Harry

Rating : T

Avertissement : Ceci est un **SLASH **(= une relation amoureuse entre deux hommes). Si cela ne vous plaît pas, merci de passer votre route. Pour les autres : bienvenue!

* * *

Bonjour,

Ci-joint, un autre ancien petit « moment » de vie. Celui-ci était destiné à faire trois parties. Mais ça, c'était il y a des années (en 2006). Voici donc une scène de baiser, atrocement différente de ma façon d'écrire l'amour entre Harry et Draco habituellement. Mais parfois, un peu de douceur ne fait pas de mal.

Bonne lecture.

O.

**

* * *

**

.

**Titre : Un baiser**

.

Juste un moment. Un petit instant. Ça avait duré l'espace d'une seconde. Peut-être même un peu moins. Mais Harry se souvenait de tout. Du murmure étouffés des élèves, de l'odeur poussiéreuse de la tenture, des mains autour de sa taille…

C'étaient ces mêmes mains qui, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, avaient saisi son poignet et avaient fait basculer son corps derrière la tapisserie. Harry ne connaissait pas ce passage secret et, en vérité, ça n'en était pas vraiment un. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une petite alcôve. D'un petit coin tranquille.

Mais Harry s'était laissé entraîner et il avait vu un visage au-dessus du tien. Un visage fin au teint clair, un visage pointu aux yeux d'acier.

Il avait vu aussi des doigts de poser sur ses lèvres et lui intimer le silence. La pulpe avait été tendre sur ses lèvres et la paume qui accueillait son menton avait été douce. Les cheveux qui caressaient ses joues aussi. Ils s'étaient tranquillement balancés, dansant sous le souffle court qui s'échappait de la bouche entrouverte et stupéfaite d'Harry.

Parce que le Survivant avait tout de suite reconnu son assaillant. Ce visage, ces mains, ces cheveux. Il avait tout de suite reconnu Malfoy et son regard gris.

Et si, le plus souvent, les délicats yeux du Serpentard brillaient comme un reflet sur la lame d'un couteau là… là, derrière la tenture, là loin des curieux, Harry n'y avait vu que de la détermination.

Mêlé à de l'embarra peut-être. Mais ça, il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne savait pas vraiment déceler l'embarra chez les autres.

C'était pourquoi le Gryffondor s'était senti si vulnérable face à la détermination qu'il avait vu au fond des iris de Malfoy. Harry avait eu l'étrange impression de n'être résumé qu'à une bouche, qu'à deux lèvres, qu'à ce bout de menton frottant contre la phalange blanche de l'autre garçon.

Le reste de son corps n'existait plus.

Il y avait seulement eu l'ourlet de ses lèvres qui avait semblé vivant et puis, juste après, il y avait eu l'endroit précis de sa hanche droite où l'autre main de Malfoy s'était nichée.

Cela avait été presque brusque. Mais la vérité était que cela avait surtout été maladroit.

Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot. Ni Harry ni Malfoy n'avaient fait de geste superflu. Non, il y avait juste eu ce doigt posé sur la bouche du Gryffondor, juste cette main épousant son côté, juste le ronronnement lointain des autres élèves. Et alors… alors Malfoy s'était penché.

Harry avait vu les pommettes aiguisées se rapprocher, senti les mèches blondes chatouiller son front, goûté la tiédeur des lèvres recouvrant les siennes.

Et cela avait duré un court instant. Le temps d'un clignement de cil. Le temps de la naissance d'une seconde.

Le doigt délicat de Malfoy était resté entre leur bouche. Comme une barrière. Comme une frontière. Comme un secret.

Étrangement, Harry avait gardé les yeux ouverts pendant l'échange et c'était cela qui lui avait permis de voir aussitôt le Serpentard reculer, retirant son doigt des lèvres offertes comme pour autoriser la parole.

Mais, à ce moment, les mots manquaient au Survivant. Ou plutôt, il y en avait tellement en lui pour qu'un seul soit suffisant.

Lentement aussi, la main de Malfoy avait quitté sa hanche et le jeune homme blond avait ramené d'un geste calme ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Pour tout dire, Harry n'avait pas compris immédiatement la réalité de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite l'énormité de ce geste entre eux. Il n'avait pas compris.

Il y aurait eu tellement de questions à poser. Tellement de choses à éclaircir. Harry aurait aimé avoir le droit de demander pourquoi. Et comment. Il aurait aimé avoir le droit d'entendre "parce que". Et "je ne sais pas".

Oui, Harry aurait voulu avoir le temps d'insérer du son entre eux. Du son, de la voix, du murmure. N'importe quoi qui aurait pu raisonner dans son crâne. N'importe quoi auquel il aurait pu se raccrocher. N'importe quoi tout simplement.

Mais Malfoy s'était détourné et ses yeux gris avaient laissé ceux– verts, intenses et tremblants – de Harry. Son bras mince avait soulevé la tenture d'un geste souple et tournant le dos, la silhouette svelte du Serpentard avait quitté l'alcôve.

Tétanisé ou tout simplement trop lent, Harry n'avait rien fait. Et puis, aurait-il pu faire quelque chose ? Non. Ou sinon, pas vraiment. Aurait-il pu l'interpeller à haute voix ? Aurait-il eu ce courage-là ? Avait-il eu cette envie-là?

Alors, tandis que Malfoy s'était mélangé à nouveau à la foule des élèves, Harry avait eu une impression de vertige. Comme si la planète s'était arrêtée. Comme si un narrateur extérieur avait ouvert une parenthèse entre ses mots, entre leur vie. Comme si la limite entre impossible et possible s'était déchirée. Comme si, là, sur terre, il y avait juste eu un léger moment d'absence – un moment d'interdit.

Mais, encore inconscient de tout cela, Harry cligna des paupières. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et puis le monde, tout le monde – Harry y compris –reprit sa route jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose.

A ce moment, Harry ignorait qu'il venait de recevoir le premier baiser d'une longue suite et, peut-être (rien n'était sûr, malgré tout), le premier d'une longue histoire.

Mais, peu importait. Aujourd'hui, il y avait eu ce baiser. Et bientôt, il y aurait tous les autres. Jusqu'au dernier.

.

..FIN..

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Si ce texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, un mot, un avis. C'est toujours un plaisir.

A bientôt,

O.


End file.
